untitled
by SchoolGyrlGamerArtGeek
Summary: this is like a really wierd story that just came off the top of my mind
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter 1

JPOV

"Mr. Hobbs, please come to the bored and answer the question." My teacher called. Of course I had to be chosen to do the problem I don't know how to do. I dragged my feet to the bored. I heard giggles behind me as I struggled with the science problem. I was never good in science. I'm always asking for the answers on homework and labs. "Josh do you even know how to do this?"

"n-no Ms. Shatner."

"Very well, sit down. Skye would you like to do the problem?"

"Of course." Skye Evalyn. I've had this huge crush on her since sixth grade. This of course is the year my voice started to change. It was embarrassing talking to her. Every time I squeaked she laughed. Puberty sucks. But I'm done with that phase. Since then I grew and got hotter. I've had a couple of girlfriends but I still have feelings for Skye. We're best friends too. But she would never want to go out with me. I'm a band geek of course. I play the trumpet. I'd say that a guy with nerd glasses and who plays the trumpet is the ultimate band geek. Not sure why though, its just like that. Skye finished the problem and sat down. Today she's wearing a mini skirt and a cute shirt that says baby girl on it.

"Very good Ms. Evalyn."

"Thank you." She's so polite, but I'm also polite. Its how I was raised. I started doodling hearts and I also scribbled Skye Hobbs. The guy next to me peeked over and shouted.

"JOSH HOBBS HAS A CRUSH ON SKYE EVALYN!" oh my shit, he did not just say that out loud. I felt my face get hot. Everyone was laughing at me. Skye just looked at me in shock and disgust. Omigosh no! I ran right out of the classroom and down to the café bathroom. I cannot believe that just happened. No this is a dream; please let this be a dream.

SPOV

The teacher asked josh to do the problem on the bored. I knew from the start he wouldn't be able to get it. He's always been horrible in science. Jen passed a note to me it read:

Wow didn't josh get hot over the summer? I think he worked out. Just LOOK at that butt!

Same old Jen. She likes josh a lot, but she's too shy to tell him.

"Skye would you like to do the problem?"

"Of course." I went up to the bored and did what josh couldn't do. I'm always tutoring him in science, math, and Spanish. He still doesn't get it. I don't even think he pays attention to what I'm saying. I think he just stares at my breasts the whole time. But he's still my best friend. I sat down.

"Very good Ms. Evalyn."

"Thank you." I started to write down some of the notes when some kid screamed:

"JOSH HOBBS HAS A CRUSH ON SKYE EVALYN!" no he did not just say that. I looked at josh. He looked so embarrassed. I felt bad but I can't believe he likes me. Josh noticed the look I gave him and he ran out of the class. I looked at Jen. She looked like she was going to cry. Josh never noticed Jen before because she never said anything and now her heart is broken. I wonder when this little crush of josh's started. I should go talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Chapter 2

JPOV

I heard the bell ring so I dragged my butt out of the bathroom and down to the band room. Ms. Traugh noticed me.

"Josh! You were picked to go to band camp with nine other students."

"That's great."

"Yup. Christmas break for five days in Miami."

"That's not camp that's a vacation. But what about Christmas?"

"Don't worry it's on the twenty-sixth."

"Ok"

"Here are the applications." Ms. Traugh handed me all of the applications. This just made my day. Skye walked into the room. Things got awkward and there was absolute silence.

"Josh? Can we talk?" oh god. I hate that phrase. With me things always turn out bad, like I get dumped.

"sure." We went outside of the room.

"So…" she started. It seems like she's struggling. "You like me?" my face turned red. I just nodded. "Since when?"

"Sixth grade."

"aw." I blushed even more. "Um you know my friend Jen?"

"Yeah."

"Well she likes you so…"

"Ah, I see. You dating me would be a stab in the back for her."

"Yeah maybe."

"I'll go out with her."

"Huh?"

"I'll ask her out."

"But…What?"

"Look I'll never not have a crush on you, but your obviously not going to go out with me, and someone likes me so why not give her a chance?"

"I don't want Jen to get hurt."

"Don't worry."

"Ok well… I'll see you later."

"See you." She walked away. Great now I have to ask her friend out.

SPOV

Josh took that pretty well. He's usually not that good with rejections. Josh and Jen have a class together next period. He better ask her out. Eighth period I went up to Jen.

"Hey Jen."

"Omigosh! Josh asked me out!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's… great." Why am I not feeling so happy for her? I sighed.

~9 months later~

Josh and Jen have been together for nine months. I grew tired of them so I just broke myself away. Josh and I had a huge fight, it was horrible! I don't even remember what it was about. It's June and I'm cramming for finals and regents. I miss studying with josh. We always joked around and never got anything done. I guess I do really like him more than a friend. I'm in the middle of science now, watching josh and Jen make kissy faces and pass notes. It's disturbing. Good thing this is our last day, but it will be the longest day ever. A whole summer without josh. I won't be able to live. I should talk to him. I walked up to josh.

"Josh?"

"What?" It hurt him to talk to me, but I wanted to get this over with. His response pinned through me like needles.

"What happened to us exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Well I kind of want us to be friends."

"Why."

"Cause, I miss you." His expression changed.

"You miss me? I miss you! I miss every little thing about you. That's why I fell in love with you." His voice got lower. "And still am." Josh still liked me? This is going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
